Peter Stark
by AvengersRBetter
Summary: Hi so like I am tired but cant sleep so this is a result of me being tired so. Hope you enjoy?
1. Dad!

**Hi, Errrrrrr. Well welcome to this story this is my first Fanfic so if you have ANY ideas (I prefer more Avengers then anything) I will most likely accept them or at least look at them. Anyway!**

"Dad!" Peter yelled, he was working on his brand new suit. "What do you want Pete!" Tony, his father responded. "Come here!". Tony approached the teenagers room with extreme stealth, he creaked open the door proceeding to walk in "Boo!" he yelled into Peter's ear "It's about time dad" Peter said casually _Wow, really Pete. Normally that works. _"Anyways, what is it," Tony said "Lemme guess you need me to sign something." Tony sat down on Peters bed while he completed his sentence. "Yeah, also I need your help." Peter said still looking at his suit. "Shoot." Tony said. Peter grabbed a sheet of paper out of his bag and handed it to his father. "Sign." he said. Tony looked the paper up and down. "YOUR GOING HERE FOR A FIELD TRIP TO STARK INDUSTRIES" Tony said excitedly, "Darn it, Dad do me like one favor and DON'T EMBARRASS ME, I repeat Don't. Embarrass. Me"Tony chuckled. "No promises especially since the team will be there.". Tony got up to look at his son's suit. _Darn_. He then looked at his sons face and what he saw made him very unhappy. "Son," he said in a stern voice, "You know I work at your school, well technically but, HOW THE HELL DID YOUR LIP GET BUSTED." He completed his sentence not realising he raised his voice. Peter looked into Tony's face "I'm sorry." Tony said. "Peter listen are you being bullied."

"Well dad. Seeing as you work at my school and your a 'Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist' you would be able to piece this together." His father replied to that in a 'uhf'.


	2. I should leave

_**PETER ON FIELD TRIP DAY**_

"Hey Ned, Hey MJ" Peter said as he got onto the bus for the field trip. "Do you think Ms. Potts will be there!?" Ned said enthusiastically. "Yes, and technically it's Ms. Stark but Ms. Potts she uses for more formal things which this is obviously not." Peter replied. "Wow Mister know it all you should just be our tour guide." MJ said, "I work there but that's not my job i'm a intern for Mister Stark" Peter said, he opened his mouth to add on but was interrupted, "Look who it is spreading more lies! Hey Penis Parker!" Flash said "What do you want Mister Mole." MJ said backing up her friend who was to tired and was almost passed out. With MJ's snarky comment Flash went to the back of the bus. By the time they got to Stark Tower Peter was slurring his words, "Thar e ere" Peter said groggily. Ned grabbed his arm so they could get outside where they were greeted by Pepper Stark, the CEO of Stark Industries she smiled but she was really looking at Peter with worried eyes. As soon as the first kid went through she made a quick call for Tony to come pick Peter up. Tony walked into the lobby making everyone cheer. Tony smiled nervously then walked up to Peter but his walk was stopped by a snotty Flash. "Do you accept interns when they're in High school" Flash said like he already knew the answer "No but-" "HAHAHAHA IN YOUR FACE PENIS PARKER!" Flash yelled directly into Peter's face. Peter covered his ears while he got up and ran to the elevators to head up to the penthouse. _God I should've got a note from dad so I can stay here, I really don't need this! _Tony stared at Flash with disbelief, and then to everyone's surprise, smirked. Flash looked at Tony and walked away with his chin up "Hey you," Tony said "I'm just gonna pretend you DID NOT just say that to my kids face!" Tony's smirk soon turned into a very deep frown. Flash saw everyone's face and knew that his smirk meant he was angry. Even though people now believed Peter they still where in shock at what Tony had just said, even his friends were shocked by this fact, they knew he was Spider Man but no not that THE Tony Stark was his dad. "damn." Ned said in a quiet voice. Tony said under his breath "avengers, assemble" as soon as Tony said that the entire team came in, sadly destroying the lobby "DAMN IT BANNER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRANSFORM IN SI!" Tony yelled and the giant green and definitely not jolly giant. Everyone in the lobby started squealing Tony didn't know if they were happy or completely terrified. "Pete, Barton, Rodgers get them outta here. Nat take care of Banner. Oh and point break help Nat then get Big guy OUTTA HERE, Pete I'll be with you in a few." Tony said this but felt none of it went through "DID YOU HEAR ME!" after that they jumped into action " FRIDAY suit up." after his commands his suit came directly to him slipping on. Peter grabbed kid by kid swinging them to Rodgers and Barton. Tony walked over to Hulk, and yelled "HEY ASSHOLE!" putting all of his attention on him "Pete, they outta here?!" "Yes sir, no wait Flash refuses to leave. FLASH HURRY UP OR I'LL TELL TONY TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" Peter shot Flash with a web and threw him to Rodgers, satisfied he slinged to get over to Tony "What do ya need da-Tony." "On my signal web em up" Tony said "Nat, Get his arms up. NOW PETER!" Peter did what he was told he webbed his arms and legs then his eyes just in case. "Got em!" Peter said smiling under his mask. Tony flipped of the face of his mask and was about to pull Peter into a hug when he realised his whole class was just outside and would think it was weird. "Mr. Stark, I should probably leave…" And with that Tony watched as Peter backflipped out of the window.


	3. SI Tour Guide

As soon as Peter knew he was out of sight from his class at SI he swung up to the random rooftop he decided to change on earlier he changed and then shoved his web shooters back on, he knew most people thought that he had no powers and the spider bite was just a cover up for Spider Man being smart. It wasn't he was a super human and he had to deal with it he just wished he didn't have to wait ages to spend time with the one person who really did care, Tony. Just as he finished his thought he swung into his room yanked of his gloves and threw them into some random area of his room when from there he went into the hallway to find his class who he hoped didn't leave yet. "FRIDAY, know where my class is?" Peter asked. "Yes sir, currently they are continuing the tour but Ms Potts is awaiting for the real tour guide to come." _Let me guess the tour guide means she's waiting for me. _Peter ran down the stairs "Hey guys! Why does Flash look like he peed his pants?" Flash just glared at Peter while the rest of the class laughed. "So since we have to continue this tour we had to cancel a few things," Peter looked through a list and chuckled "You won't be missing much". "First, is anyone hungry" A bunch of hands shot up "Thought so." Peter lead them to the Dining Haul "This is the one for visitors and some low level interns. There are many food stands all you have to do is pick one. Once you are finished wait until I come back." Peter ran up the stair and got some extra clothes for Flash "He may be a jerk but I know my clothes are to big for him for one reason he doesn't need to know." Peter chuckled and went to the Dining Haul. He tossed the clothes to Flash. Everyone had a surprised face like he had just grown three heads. Tony then came in to see Flash with Peters clothes, _Ha, serves him right. Peter just gave him the worst outfit ever! _Tony walked over to Peter and ruffled his hair. "Hey Pete being the kind kid we all know you are!" Peter looked down and followed Tony as he went to the Lab. "Pete you need to go to Langs house after you have a snack." Tony said as he got back into working on his suit. "K" Peter replied "Oh wait something's wrong with your coding dad." Peter says as he fixes the coding in which Peter saw easy. "Damn, why aren't you in College already. You would do fine no wait not fine better than most students at MIT!" Tony said obviously proud of his son "Sir, Ms Stark is approaching I suggest you tell her about-" "FRIDAY mute." "TONY! PETER!" Pepper came in obviously unaware of the father son moment. "What!" the two shouted perfectly coordinated "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'!?" "We mean why in the name of OGLE-TR-122b are you so pissed?!" Tony said "You used the box that had my name on it to make that didn't you." Tony rummaged around "This?" "YES! Sigh I cannot hide anything can I" she said as she waltzed out of the room. Tony just shrugged at Peter seeing as he saw the box and asked if he could use it. Peter went back so he could guide all of his classmates around SI. "Hey, Flash. Captain America clothing is strictly BANNED at SI HQ so may I ask if you could possibly give me that shirt?" Peter laughed the whole time he said that. Flash took the shirt off and handed it to Peter, that revealing that Flash the 'Strongest kid' had no muscles at all. All the girls made there way to walk next to Peter once they saw Flash's 'Abs'


	4. After The Storm (Its weird IK)

After Peter's class left he went back to talk to Tony "Will you be coming with me to Lang's house?" "Uh, probably, hold on kid I gotta make a call."

Peter watched as Tony walked to a far corner in the Lab and dialed a number. Peter knew he shouldn't listen but tried his best to hear most of the conversation.

"What do you mean- So your saying that- LANG let me finish- Have you ever dealt with-" and with that the person on the other end hanged up.

Tony looked at Peter "I for SURE will be coming.".

**(A/N: Hiiiiiiiii Hope you've been** **enjoying this I mean I enjoy writing it, If you notice something that you think I copied it's because i'm putting a BUNCH of Peter and Tony's adventures! I hope to continue this over summer break. Any ideas or plots please share them if you think I should change the title just in all GIVE MEH IDEAS) oh yeah BACK TO TEH STORY)OHHHHHH I TRIED A DIFFERENT FORMAT IF YA HATE IT TELL ME I'M DONE NOW)**

After the semi-short ride to Scott Lang's house Tony pulled over, "Pete, where here."

They both exited the car and walked up to the door, just before Peter knocked the door wound open

"HEY GUYS!"

Tony looked at him with angry eyes

"Uh- Oh hey Tony yeah sorry for hanging up on ya I didn't expect you.."

Lang said hoping his excuse was enough,

"Your kidding right! I was trying to tell you I was coming-"

"Mister Stark please stop."

Tony looked down into the embarrassed teenagers eyes _**sorry kid**_ Tony whispered into Peter's ear.

Scott opened the door wider for them to come in.

"So why are we here Mister Stark"

"We're here so we can use Pym Particles on your suit kid"

"Oh"

With that the trio (IDK why I called them a trio only 2 of them get along…) got to work

**I WOULD THINK A WHILE LATER**

"AND WE ARE DONE" Scott beamed

"Finally"

Peter put the suit on.

"K, now just hit the but-"

Before Lang could finish his sentence Peter pressed the button.

"Hit it again" Tony instructed

Peter did as told but nothing happened

"Uh Mister Stark, ITS NOT WORKING" Peter said in a worried voice

Tony picked him up

"I guess I have to deal with a baby Peter"


End file.
